A Little Thing Called Love
by Kang Rae Mi
Summary: Kibum shock melihat rencana rahasia Siwon dan Donghae. Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Ada apa dengan keributan di sekolah? LAST CHAPTER, SIBUM!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle** :: A Little Thing Called Love

**Main Cast** :: Choi Siwon / Kim Kibum

**Other Cast** :: YunJae, Kyumin, HaeHyuk.

**Author** :: Kang Rae Mi + Arika Hwang

Annyeong... ^_^ Kang Rae Mi imnida. hai! hai sayangku (read: readers). kangen sama aku nggak? kangen kan? hahahaha.. I know it :D (narsis amat gw. whatever lah :D) kali ini Mi coba buat fict Sibum GS. sebenernya ini fict buatan berdua. Mi, sama dongsaeng Mi, namanya Arika. noh, namanya juga Mi cantumin.

sebenernya ini mau dibuat oneshoot, alias langsung habis. tapi nggak jadi. Mi buat twoshoot aja deh :D

Oke, kayaknya pidato kenegaraan Mi udah kepanjangan. at last **Don't like don't read, no bashing, no copas** :D kalau au copas, permition dulu :D

HAPPY READING ^_^

.

**A LITTLE THING CALLED LOVE**

****.

.

**Kibum Pov**

Akhirnya, setelah menunggu begitu lama, pelajaran yang sangat kutunggu tiba juga, biologi. Sebenarnya, aku tidak begitu menyukai biologi, hanya saja karena hari ini praktikum, jadi aku sedikit menantikan pelajaran ini. Aku menngeluarkan semua bahan praktikum yang udah kubawa dari rumah. Aku menata lagi dan menyiapkan sedikit bahan untuk praktikum nanti dibantu dengan Eunhyuk, teman sebangkuku.

Perlu kalian tahu, Eunhyuk adalah kekasih guru biologi kami, Lee Donghae seongsaenim. Dan beruntunglah Eunhyuk, ia tidak perlu membawa banyak bahan untuk praktikum. Karena Donghae seongsaenim sudah berbaik hati membawakannya.

"Heyo, yeojya jelek!" seru sebuah suara dari orang yang amat kubenci, Choi Siwon. Dia paling suka mengataiku jelek. Apa, sih, masalahnya denganku. Kenapa suka sekali mengataiku jelek. Kalau aku memang jelek, lalu apa pedulinya? Aku diam saja mengacuhkannya. Untuk apa aku meladeni orang gila sepertinya.

Bukannya berhenti menggangguku, Siwon malah menarik kuncir rambutku sampai terlepas.

"Ya! Choi Siwon!" sentakku.

"Mwo?" ledeknya sambil mengacungkan ikat rambutku. Aku maju untuk mengambil kuncir rambutku, tapi Siwon berkelit dan lari keluar dari kelas.

"Gwaenchanayo, Kibummie?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir.

"Ne, gwaenchana. Kajja, kita ke lab. Seongsaenim pasti sudah menunggu."

* * *

Sialan kau Choi Siwon, beraninya kau meledekku. Siwon melambai-lambaikan kuncir rambutku seolah mengejekku. Tanganku mengepal di atas rok seragamku.

"Kibum-ssi, bisakah kau mengikat rambutmu. Akan lebih rapi jika kau mengikatnya." Tegur Donghae seongsaenim. Sial. Perlu diketahui, Donghae seongsaenim menyukai kerapihan. Sejak pertama masuk dikelas kami, ia melarang semua murid perempuannya yang berambut panjang menggerai rambut mereka. Ia menyuruh semua muridnya untuk mengikat rambut panjang mereka. Termasuk yeojyachingunya.

Aku merogoh saku rokku mencoba mencari kuncir cadangan yang biasa kubawa. Aish, tertinggal dikelas. Terpaksa aku hanya memasukkan rambutku kedalam kemeja seragam ku. Aku tahu ini tidak berpengaruh banyak. Tapi setidaknya Donghae seongsaenim diam. Tunggu pembalasanku nanti Choi Siwon.

Aku beralih pada Sungmin, rekan satu timku. Sungmin sedang asyik mengamati penampang salah satu daun yang kubawa dengan menggunakan mikroskop. Aku menggeser kursiku sedikit lebih dekat dengan Sungmin dan mencondongkan tubuhku.

"Sungmin-ah, bolehkan aku mencoba mengamatinya?" pintaku dengan suara pelan.

Sungmin menoleh dan mengamatiku sejenak. Terutama pada beberapa helai rambutku yang jatuh mengenai pipiku. "Aish, bagaimana bisa kau mengamati dengan rambut seperti itu."

Aku menegakkan kembali tubuhku. Benar, memang sulit bekerja dengan rambut tidak rapi seperti ini. Tiba-tiba seseorang memegang pundakku. Aku menoleh, ternyata Eunhyuk.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa memakai kuncir rambutku." Bisiknya sambil tersenyum. Eunhyuk menaruh kuncir rambutnya didekatku.

"Lalu kau bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja. Hae tidak akan berani marah padaku." jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan sedikit melirik kearah meja guru. Walau sedikit ragu, aku mengambil kuncir rambut Eunhyuk dan memakainya.

"Gomawo." Ucapku tulus. Eunhyuk mengacungkan kedua jempolnya sebagai jawaban. Aku kembali mencoba mengamati daun di mikroskop, tapi kali ini dengan Eunhyuk.

* * *

Dua jam pelajaran biologi selesai juga. Setelah membereskan meja yang tadi kupakai, aku mengikuti rombongan kelasku keluar dari laboratorium. Aku mendekati Eunhyuk yang berjalan bersama Donghae seongsaenim.

"Kuncir rambutmu bagus. Aku menyukainya. Gomawo sudah meminjamiku." Ucapku. Eunhyuk menerima kembali kuncir rambutnya dan memasukkannya di saku seragamnya.

"Lain kali jangan lupa ikat rambutmu, Kibum-ssi." Nasehat Donghae seongsaenim.

"Ne, Seongsaenim." Jawabku tulus.

"Kajja, Hyukkie." Donghae seongsaenim menggiring Eunhyuk pergi. Sebaiknya aku juga segera kembali ke kelas. Saat hendak menuruni tangga, sebuah tangan menghentikanku. Aku berhenti dan memandang kebelakang. Choi Siwon? Mau apa dia? Kenapa wajahnya tampak tidak senang.

"Kenapa kau memakai kuncir rambut Eunhyuk? Kenapa tidak meminta milikmu padaku?" tanyanya.

"Memangnya kau akan memberikannya jika aku meminta kuncir itu?" ketusku. Aku menarik tanganku dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Seenaknya saja. Aku melirik jam tanganku, jam istirahat belum selesai sepenuhnya. Sebaiknya aku menemui orang itu.

* * *

"EONNIE!"

"Ohok! Ohok! Ya! Kibummie, bisakah kau tidak berteriak-teriak? Telingaku bisa tuli, kau tahu." pekik Jaejoong eonnie setelah terbatuk karena mendengar teriakanku. Aku mengacuhkan ucapannya dan duduk di kursi kosong di depan Jaejoong eonnie.

"Ya! Kenapa kau duduk disana? Itu kursi Yunnie." Pekik Jae eonnie saat aku duduk di kursi Ketua OSIS. Ya, sekarang aku memang sedang berada di ruang OSIS. Dan kekasih Jae eonnie, Jung Yunho, adalah Ketua OSIS di sekolah ini. Aku diam saja dan memasang wajah cemberut. "Kenapa lagi denganmu?"

"Eonnie, aku membenci sepupumu yang menyebalkan itu." Dengusku. Jae eonnie adalah kakak sepupu Siwon. Aku heran bagaimana bisa Jae eonnie yang manis –walau terkadang galak– bisa memiliki sepupu semenyebalkan Siwon.

"Ne, aku tahu. Kau sudah mengatakannya ratusan kali sejak aku mengenalmu. Sekarang apa lagi?" kata Jae eonnie. Belum sempat aku buka mulut untuk bercerita, pintu ruang OSIS terbuka. Kukira yang akan datang adalah Yunho oppa, ternyata adalah seseorang yang sedang kubicarakan. Siwon mendekati Jae eonnie dan duduk bersandar pada Jae eonnie dengan manjanya.

"Noona..." panggilnya manja. Aku berdecih dan memutar mataku melihat kelakuannya.

"Mwo?" tanya Jae eonnie.

"Kenapa yeojya jelek itu ada disini?" tanyanya lagi sambil menunjukku. Aku melotot padanya.

"Aish, kau ini! Berhentilah mengatai Kibum jelek. Sudah, aku tidak mau tahu. Kalian harus berbaikan. Terserah bagaimana cara kalian. Asal, jangan sampai ruangan ini hancur." Jaejoong eonnie berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ya! Noona!" teriak Siwon, luntur sudah semua sikap manjanya. Tapi Jae eonnie tidak peduli dan tetap keluar ruangan. Sekarang tinggal aku dan Kuda jelek ini disini. Aku berjalan mendekati Siwon.

"Kembalikan kuncirku." Tagihku.

"Tidak ada padaku." elaknya.

"Jangan berbohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong, Kibummie.." elaknya sambil memanggil namaku dengan nada merajuk.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Cepat kembalikan!"

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada padaku. kalau tidak percaya, cek saja." Siwon merentangkan tangannya mempersilahkan aku untuk mengecek dirinya. Tanpa buang waktu, ku geledah seluruh badannya. Awalnya aku juga berniat menggeledah celananya juga, tapi aku malu. Ku urungkan niatanku dan menarik tangaku yang berada di sabuknya.

"Kenapa tidak menggeledah celanaku juga?' godanya sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak usah. Tidak perlu." Ucapku sambil membuang muka. Aish, dimana dia menyembunyikannya. Itu sangat berharga untukku. Itu pemberian nenekku. Aish, sialan kau Choi Siwon. Ya sudah, ku ikhlaskan saja. Aku berbalik meninggalkan Siwon. Baru dua langkah, Siwon sudah memanggilku kembali.

"Akan ku kembalikan, dengan satu syarat. Kau menjadi asistenku." Ujarnya.

Apa dia gila? Asistennya?

"Apa kau gila? Kau belum bekerja, untuk apa kau butuh asisten? Memangnya kau orang terkenal?" sentakku.

"Hei, begini-begini aku juga sibuk. Banyak tugas di OSIS dan tugas sebagai ketua kelas." Elaknya.

"Itu sudah konsekuensimu."

"Aku juga manusia, Kim Kibum. Aku juga membutuhkan bantuan untuk menyelesaikan tugasku."

"Tapi kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena hanya kau yang mampu."

Ck! Mau bagaimana lagi. Kuterima saja. "Baiklah, aku menerimanya. Apa tugas pertamaku?"

Siwon tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku ingin kau menghadiri rapat untuk festival sekolah. Kau bisa mengambil materi rapat di laci mejaku."

"Tidak masalah. Kapan rapatnya dimulai?"

"Biar kulihat dulu." Ia melihat jam tangannya dan menyeringai lagi. Kenapa orang ini senang sekali menyeringai, sih? Seperti adikku saja. Ia mendongak memandangku. "Sekarang."

"Mwo?"

Tanpa membuang waktu aku berlari keluar ruang OSIS dan kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil materi rapat. Setelahnya aku berlari menuju ruang rapat. Bisa dipastikan, aku sudah pasti terlambat.

* * *

Haah.. akhirnya selesai juga. Ternyata tidak seburuk yang kukira. Rapat kali ini lumayan menyenangkan juga. Hasil rapat hari ini, setiap kelas diwajibkan membuat sebuah proposal tentang hal yang akan mereka tampilkan saat festival. Karena aku tahu tugas membuat proposal itu pasti akan dijatuhkan padaku, maka, tanpa perlu menawarkan diri, aku sudah merelakan diri untuk membuat proposal itu.

_'Kelas kita diminta membuat proposal untuk festival. Tenang saja, tanpa kau suruh, aku akan mengerjakannya. Kibum.'_

Aku mengirim pesan pada Siwon. Karena saat aku kembali ke kelas, batang hidungnya tidak terlihat sama sekali. Pasti ia masih berada di ruangan Yunho oppa.

**Kibum Pov End**

* * *

**Siwon Pov**

_'Kelas kita diminta membuat proposal untuk festival. Tenang saja, tanpa kau suruh, aku akan mengerjakannya. Kibum.'_

Hwaaa...! Kibum mengirimiku pesan. Senangnya. Sudah lama aku berharap Kibum mau mengirimiku pesan, sekadar mengatakan 'Annyeong' tidak masalah. Aku memang sudah lama menyukai Kibum. Hanya saja aku bingung harus bagaimana jika di dekat Kibum. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk selalu menggoda dan menganggunya. Walau respon yang Kibum berikan lebih bersifat sinis. Tapi tak masalah bagiku.

Aku membaca pesan Kibum sekali lagi dan kembali terlonjak karena senang. Saking senangnya, aku bahkan sampai memeluk Jaejoong noona dengan erat.

"Ohok! Ohok! Si-won se-sak. Ohok!" ujar Jae noona terbata.

"Eh? Mian, Noona." Aku melepas pelukanku pada Jae noona. Jae noona memegang dadanya yang terlihat naik turun karena nafasnya tersenggal-senggal.

"Ya! Kau ini apa-apaan? Mau mencoba membunuhku?" ejek Jae noona.

"Mian, Noona. Aku sedang senang. Kibummie mengirimiku pesan." Rengekku.

"Mwo?" mata Jae noona melotot. Kenapa melotot?

PLETAK!

"Aaaww! Sakit, Noona. Kenapa memukulku?" tanyaku.

"Kau memelukku sampai hampir mati hanya karena pesan dari Kibum? Kau ini. Memangnya apa yang Kibum kirimkan padamu?"

Aku menyerahkan ponselku pada Jae noona. Jae noona membacanya dengan cepat kemudian membalasnya.

"Noona-ah, apa yang kau tulis?" tanyaku saat Jae noona mengembalikan ponselku.

"Aku mengatakan kalau kau akan menemuinya dikelas." Jawab Jae noona.

"Kapan?"

"Sekarang."

Tanpa banyak bicara, aku berlari keluar dari ruangan Yunho hyung dan menuju kelasku. Aish, Noona, kenapa kau menjawab pesan Kibum seenaknya. Semoga Kibum belum pulang.

* * *

"Kim Kibum!" panggilku saat sampai di pintu kelas dengan nafas tersenggal. Kibum menoleh padaku. Untung dia belum pulang. Aku mendekati mejanya dan memandangnya sebentar.

"Waeyo?" tanyanya. Mungkin heran karena aku hanya memandanginya saja.

"A-ni. Kau be-lum pu-langh?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja belum. Kau menyuruhku menunggu dikelas. Cepat katakan ada apa."

"Tolong buatkan proposal itu dengan baik." Aku mencoba bicara dengan benar.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan mengerjakannya." Kibum berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Ckckck. Tidak sopan, Kim Kibum. Pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan."

Kibum berhenti dan menghempuskan nafas sekali. Ia berbalik dan mengucapkan salam padaku kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Sungguh gadis yang menarik. Eh tunggu, ini sudah sore, kenapa dia pulang sendirian. Pabboya, Choi Siwon. Aku menyahut tasku dan berlari mengejar Kibum.

"Kim Kibum tunggu!" teriakku.

"Apa?"

"Biar kuantar pulang." Kataku.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Tolaknya.

"Ini sudah sore. Tidak baik kau pulang sendirian. Sudah, ayo, kuantar kau pulang." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kibum, aku mearik tangannya dan mengantar Kibum pulang dengan motorku.

**Siwon Pov End.**

* * *

**Kibum Pov.**

"Aku pulang." Ujarku saat memasuki rumah.

"Ne, selamat datang." Balas Umma dari arah dapur. Pasti sedang memasak. Aku putuskan untuk langsung ke kamar saja.

"Kibummie, mau mandi dulu atau makan malam dulu? Sebentar lagi masakannya siap." Lanjut Umma saat akau menaiki tangga menuju kamarku.

"Aku mandi saja dulu, Umma." Jawabku.

Sampai di depan kamar, aku merasakan sedikit hawa tidak enak. Pasti anak itu ada di kamarku lagi. Semoga dia tidak menghancurkan kamarku. Aku memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya. Lampu kamar mati karena memang belum kuhidupkan. Aku maju selangkah dan meraba saklar lampu yang ada di dinding. Lampu menyala, dan tepat saat itu Kyuhyun keluar mengagetkanku dengan topeng setannya. Tapi karena aku sudah memperkirakan hal ini, jadi aku tidak kaget.

"Kok Noona tidak kaget, sih?" tanya Kyuhyun. Aku menyeringai.

"Karena aku sudah kebal dengan semua kelakuanmu, Kyu. Minggir, aku mau masuk." Kyuhyun sedikit bergeser. Aku melangkah menuju ranjangku dan melempar tas sekolahku keatasnya. Tanpa permisi Kyuhyun melompat keatas ranjangku dan tiduran diatasnya.

"Hei, kau bisa merusak sepreinya, Kyu. Cepat turun! Aku mau mandi." Usirku.

"Tidak mau. Noona harus menceritakan dulu padaku tentang Sungmin noona. Bagaimana dia hari ini? Cantik?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Sejak Kyuhyun tidak sengaja menemukan fotoku bersama Sungmin di ponselku, ia jadi sering bertanya padaku tentang gadis itu padaku.

"Cantik. Sudah sana keluar." Aku menari tangan Kyuhyun. Berhasil, ia mau bangun.

"Lalu bagaimana lagi? Ayo, ceritakan, Noona." Paksanya.

"Shireo! Aku mau mandi! Keluar sana!" aku mendorong badan Kyuhyun sampai ke luar kamar.

"Noona.."

"Umma...! Kyuhyun menggangguku!" teriakku.

"Kyunnie! Jangan ganggu Noona-mu. Kemari dan bantu Umma, sebentar lagi Appa pulang!" teriak Umma dari bawah. Kyuhyun menatapku kesal. Aku hanya mengangkat alisku dan menyuruhnya pergi. Dengan wajah ditekuk, Kyuhyun pergi dari kamarku. Aku menutup pintu dan bersiap untuk mandi.

Drrrrtt... Drrrrtt...

Getaran dari ponselku, menghentikan kegiatanku mencari baju ganti. Aku mengambil ponselku yang kuletakkan di meja riasku. Dari Siwon. Apa lagi sekarang?

_'Annyeong, Kibum, apa kau sibuk?'_

Dia mengirimiku pesan hanya untuk menanyakan aku sibuk atau tidak? Kenapa dengan orang ini. Aku menutup aplikasi di ponselku dan kembali meletakkannya di meja rias. Aku malas membalasnya. Nanti saja setelah aku selesai belajar. Sebaiknya sekarang aku mandi dan makan malam. Bukankah Umma bilang sebentar lagi Appa pulang.

* * *

Makan malam hari ini sedikit berbeda dengan makan malam biasanya. Hari ini Umma memasak banyak makanan. Terutama masakan kesukaan kami. Maklum, hari ini Appa pulang dari dinasnya diluar kota. Appa pulang tepat saat aku menuruni tangga terakhir untuk menuju ruang makan. Kyuhyun yang berada diruang tengah langsung berlari membukakan pintu sampai hampir menjatuhkan vas kesayangan Umma.

Dan setiap Appa pulang dari dinasnya, Appa selalu membawakan kami banyak barang. Dan lihatlah, sekarang ruang tengah kami berisikan berbagai tas dan oleh-oleh dari Appa.

"Noona, malam ini kau sibuk tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo?"

"Bisa bantu aku menyelesaikan tugas geografiku?" tanyanya.

"Mianhae, aku ada banyak tugas hari ini." Tolakku. Wajah Kyuhyun langsung merengut. Aku tahu ia kehilangan kesempatan bertanya tentang Sungmin padaku.

"Aku sudah selesai, aku naik dulu, ne?" izinku pada semua orang di ruang makan.

"Kibummie, jangan lupa ambil oleh-olehmu." Kata Appa.

"Ne, Appa, gomawo." Ujarku. Aku keluar ruang makan dan mengambil beberapa tas kertas bertulisakan namaku untuk kubawa ke kamarku.

Dikamar, semua oleh-oleh dari Appa, kuletakkan disamping tempat tidurku. Kuambil ponselku di meja rias, ternyata ada sebuah pesan masuk. Lagi-lagi dari Siwon.

_'Kau sibuk, ya? Sedang membantu Umma atau mengerjakan proposal? Jangan tidur terlalu malam.'_

Apa yang salah dengan Siwon. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi perhatian padaku. Aku menutup pesan dari Siwon dan menulis sebuah pesan baru untuk Jae eonnie.

_'Eonnie, kau apakan adik sepupumu?'_

Aku baru akan meletakkan ponselku, ternyata Jae eonnie sudah membalas pesanku. Cepat sekali.

_'Memangnya ada apa? Kau bertengkar lagi dengannya?'_

_'Aniyo, hanya saja, tiba-tiba dia begitu baik padaku.'_

_'Mungkin dia menyukaimu.'_

Pesan terakhir dari Jae eonnie membuat jantungku sedikit berdebar lebih kencang. Siwon menyukaiku? Ah, tapi itu masih kemungkinan. Lagipula, jika Siwon memang menyukaiku, apa yang akan terjadi? Aku menyukainya juga? Belum tentu. Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku segera mengerjakan tugasku. Aku tidak mau mengantuk di sekolah hanya karena tidur terlalu malam.

**Kibum Pov End**

* * *

**Siwon Pov**

Aku terus guling-gulingan di kasurku. Sejak tadi Kibum belum membalas pesanku. Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku? Apa dia sibuk? Sibuk apa? Seingatku, hari ini tidak banyak tugas. Atau jangan-jangan dia sibuk membuat proposal untuk festival. Aish, aku bingung. Lebih baik aku bertanya pada Jae noona.

Aku keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga rumahku. Aku sedkit mengintip di ambang pintu dapur. Ternyata Jae noona sedang memasak dengan Umma. "Sssst! Noona!" panggilku.

Umma dan Jae noona menoleh kearahku dengan pandangan heran.

"Sini." Aku mengisyaratkan Jae noona untuk mendekatiku. Jae noona berpikir sebentar sebelum mendatangiku di ambang pintu.

"Mwo?" tanyanya.

"Noona, noona sibuk tidak?" tanyaku pelan.

"Kelihatannya?"

"Ah, Noona, aku ingin bertanya, sebagai yeojya, apa yang noona lakukan jam-jam segini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hmm... kalau aku, aku akan membantu Ahjumma memasak, atau kalau tidak bersiap untuk makan malam. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jadi dia sibuk membantu ibunya, ya?" bisikku pada diriku sendiri.

"Nuga bappeun inga?" tanya Jae noona. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jae noona dan berlari kemabli ke kamarku. "Ya! Choi Siwon!"

Dikamar aku langsung mengambil ponselku dan mengirimi Kibum pesan.

_'Kau sibuk, ya? Sedang membantu Umma atau mengerjakan proposal? Jangan tidur terlalu malam.'_

**Siwon Pov End**

* * *

**Kibum Pov**

Ah, akhirnya selesai juga. Jam berapa sekarang? Ommo! Jam sebelas malam. Aku harus segera tidur. Kalau tidak, aku bisa mengantuk besok. Dengan cepat aku segera menumpuk semua buku pelajaranku dan merapikannya. Meja belajarku sudah rapi, aku beralih pada oleh-oleh dari Appa, kubereskan besok saja. Aku berganti pakaian dan bersiap tidur. Tapi kenapa ada yang terasa megganjal. Aku memperhatikan seluruh sudut kamarku. Mataku berhenti pada ponselku yang sekarang berada di meja samping kasurku. Ada apa dengan ponselku. Ah! Siwon!

Aku meraih ponselku dan segera menulis pesan untuk Siwon. Semoga tidak mengganggu tidurnya. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku bersemangat membalas pesan Siwon. Ah, sudahlah. Biarkan saja. Aku menyelinap kebawah selimut hangatku. Saat aku akan memejamkan mataku, ponselku bergetar. Sebuah pesan.

_'Kau belum tidur? Ini sudah jam sebelas. Kenapa belum tidur? Jangan tidur terlalu malam. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu'_

Ah, manisnya. Kau tahu, aku lumayan menyukai dirimu yang manis, daripada dirimu yang sering mengejekku. Aku segera membalas pesannya.

_'Aku baru saja akan tidur. Aku baru menyelesaikan proposal untuk festival. Kau sendiri? Kenapa belum tidur?'_

_'Mwo? Kau begadang hanya untuk proposal itu? Aigoo.. ini sudah jam sebelas malam, Kim Kibum. Segeralah tidur. Besok ku traktir makan siang di kantin sebagai ucapan terima kasihku. Dan aku tidak ingin mendengar penolakan. Jaljayo, Kim Kibum '_

Hahaha... aku membayangkan bagaimana paniknya dia saat mengetahui aku belum tidur untuk menyelesaikan proposal itu. Pasti sangat lucu. Eh? Kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya? Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Cepat tidur, Kim Kibum.

**Kibum Pov End**

* * *

**Siwon Pov**

Drrrrtt... Drrrrtt...

Aish! Siapa yang menelpon malam-malam begini? mengganggu orang tidur saja. Tanpa membuka mata, aku meraba meja di samping ranjangku dan mengambil ponselku. Aku menekan tombol –yang kuyakini– berwarna hijau dan menempelkannya di telingaku.

"Yeoboseyo." Jawabku parau. Tapi tidak ada suara.

"Yeoboseyo" ulangku lagi. Masih hening. Aku menjauhkan ponselku dan melihatnya. Eh, ternyata sebuah pesan. Ku kira telpon. Sebelum ku buka, kulihat dudlu siapa pengirimnya.

"Kim-Kibum." Ejaku. "Mwo? Kim Kibum?" pekikku. Kesadaranku langsung pulih seratus persen. Mataku terbuka lebar. Aku segera membaca pesan dari Kibum.

_'Mianhae baru mebalasnya sekarang. Tadi sore aku sibuk membantu Umma di dapur. Hari ini Appa pulang dari dinasnya.'_

Jadi dia belum tidur. Kenapa belum tidur? Dengan cepat kubalas pesannya. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Kibum sudah membalas pesanku.

_'Aku baru saja akan tidur. Aku baru menyelesaikan proposal untuk festival. Kau sendiri? Kenapa belum tidur?'_

Mwo? Dia menyelesaikan proposal itu sampai malam. Jam berapa sekarang? Jam sebelas malam? Aigoo.. Kim Kibum, kau terlalu memaksakan diri.

_'Mwo? Kau begadang hanya untuk proposal itu? Aigoo.. ini sudah jam sebelas malam, Kim Kibum. Segeralah tidur. Besok ku traktir makan siang di kantin sebagai ucapan terima kasihku. Dan aku tidak ingin mendengar penolakan. Jaljayo, Kim Kibum'_

Setelah mengirim pesan itu, aku menunggu beberapa saat. Ternyata tidak dibalas. Mungkin sudah tidur. Baguslah. Kasihan jika dia harus tidur terlalu malam. Ah, sebaiknya aku juga kembali tidur, barangkali bisa memimpikan Kibum. Aigoo.. Kim Kibum, I Loph Yu Pul. Hahaha.. :D

**Siwon Pov End**

**TBC**

* * *

**RAEMI CURCOL AREA**

Sesuai judulnya, Curcol Area, jadi sekarang Mi akan menceritakan asal usul fict ini :D

Waktu itu, Mi lupa hari apa, donsaeng Mi sms Mi ngajak ffan. berhubung Mi lagi nggak ada kerjaan, Mi mau diajak ffan sama dia.

Di cerita aslinya, sebenernya pairingnya bukan Sibum. tapi Siwon x OC. lama, Mi ffan sama dia, sampai Mi kepikiran untuk jadiin ini ff beneran.

setelah dapet persetujuan dari donsaeng Mi, Mi mulai nulis fict ini dan akhirnya mem-publish-nya.

gara-gara fict ini juga -menurut donsaeng Mi- TO IPA dia jadi berjalan lancar =.='

aneh banget kan?

Oke, sekian untuk area curcol kali ini :D

wanna review now? :)

Anonymous allowed :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle** :: A Little Thing Called Lov

**Main Cast** :: Choi Siwon / Kim Kibum

**Other Cast** :: Yunjae, Haehyuk, Kyumin.

**Author** :: Kang Rae Mi + Arika Hwang

Annyeong... Mi datang kembali membawa update-an yang ditunggu readers. semoga pada suka deh :D

**Don't like don't read, no bashing, and no copas.** gomawo.. :)

HAPPY READING ^_^

.

**A LITTLE THING CALLED LOVE**

**CHAPTER 2**

****.

.

**Kibum Pov**

"Kyu, ayo makan sarapanmu!"

"Kyu, letakkan PSP-mu dan makan sarapanmu."

"Ne, Appa."

"Kyuhyun! Berapa kali Umma bilang, makan sayuranmu! Kangin-ah, suruh anakmu memakan sayurannya!"

"Kau dengar kata Umma, kan? Makan sayuranmu, Kyu."

Beginilah suasana sarapan dirumahku setiap pagi. Umma harus sering mengingatkan Kyuhyun untuk berhenti bermain dengan PSP-nya dan memakan sarapannya, terutama sayuran buatan Umma. Entah apa yang membuat Kyuhyun begitu anti dengan sayuran. Lihatlah badannya sekarang, kurus, walau tidak sekurus Zhoumi, salah satu murid di sekolahku. Tapi tetap saja dia kurus.

"Hari ini kau berangkat dengan Appa, Kyu." Kata Umma.

"Haa? Kenapa?" pekik Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Kau lupa, kemarin kau menabrak tembok pagar dengan motormu?" balas Umma. Kyuhyun hanya nyengir. Dasar bocah.

"Itu hanya kesalahan tekhnis, Umma."

"Kesalahan tekhnis tapi membangkrutkan." balas Umma.

"Umma, aku berangkat sekarang." Ujarku.

"Ah, kalau begitu kita berangkat juga Kyu." Aku, Kyuhyun, dan Appa berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Umma mengikuti dari belakang. Appa dan Kyuhyun masukke dalam mobil Appa dan berangkat lebih dulu. Sebenarnya Appa mengajakku berangkat bersama, tapi aku menolak. Entah kenapa aku ingin berangkat sendiri hari ini.

Setelah Appa pergi, aku segera berpamitan pada Umma. Baru selesai berpamitan, sebuah suara klakson mengagetkan kami. Aku menoleh, dan disana, di depan pagar rumahku, Siwon dengan motor sport hitamnya melambai kearahku.

"Annyeong, Kibum-ah." Sapanya.

"A-annyeong." Balasku. Sedang apa dia disini?

"Nuguya, chagi?" bisik Umma.

"Temanku, Umma." Balasku sambil berbisik.

"Kibum-ah, ayo kita berangkat." Ajak Siwon. Jadi dia kemari untuk menjemputku.

"Ne. Umma, aku berangkat dulu. Annyeong." Pamitku. Aku menghampiri Siwon dan naik ke motornya.

"Kami berangkat dulu, Ahjumma." Kata Siwon.

"Ne, hati-hati."

Siwon melajukan motornya menuju ke sekolah. Motor Siwon melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Sehingga, aku bisa merasakan angin menerpa wajahku. Sejuk juga.

**Kibum Pov End**

* * *

**Siwon Pov**

Setelah menemouh perjalanan lima belas menit, kami sampai juga di sekolah. Aku memarkir motorku di parkiran sekolah. Saat kami baru turun dari motor. Sebuah suara mengejutkan kami.

"Choi Siwon!"

"Noo-noona?" aku tergagap melihat Jae noona mendekatiku dengan berkacak pinggang dan wajah kesal. Noona menjewer telingaku dengan sadisnya hingga ku yakin pasti memerah sekarang.

"Aaaa... ap-po.. aaaa... noo-na les-phas..." rintihku.

"Shireo! Aku kan sudah bilang, hari ini aku nebeng, kenapa kau meninggalakan, eoh?" pekik Jae noona.

"Noo-noona-ah, lepaskan telingaku. Sakit." Ringisku lagi. Aish, kenapa aku bisa memiliki Noona sesadis dia, sih?

"Andwae! Karena kau berani menelantarkanku, kau kuhukum, bawa tasku ke kelasku sekarang juga." Jae noona menyerahkan tasnya padaku. dengan perlahan aku memanggul tas Jae noona dipunggungku. Ugh! Beratnya.

"Noona, kenapa tas mu berat sekali?"

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu. Anggap saja ini seperti kau latihan fitnes. Biar perutmu semakin kotak-kota. Arraseo?" Jae noona menepuk pelan perutku. "Ayo jalan. Bye Kibummie."

Jae noona menarikku mengikutinya. Huuuh, kalau pada Kibum saja dia manis setengah mati. Kalau padaku. Seperti majikan dan budak. Aku heran bagaimana bisa Yunho hyung menaklukkan singa buas ini.

* * *

Aigoo.. punggungku sakit sekali. Rasanya seperti baru mengangkat gajah bunting di punggungku. Hari ini aku memilih duduk di meja sebelah Kibum saja. Lumayan, kalau melihat wajah manisnya, mungkin sakitku akan bekurang. Tepat saat aku baru saja duduk, Kibum menoleh padaku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Telingamu merah." Kibum mendekatiku dan menyentuk telingaku. Aduh, manisnya gadis ini. Ah, telingaku merah pasti karena Jae noona.

"Lho? Kenapa sekarang wajahmu merah juga? Kau sakit?" tanyanya lagi. Kalau mau, aku ingin pura-pura sakit sekalian, bisa saja Kibum merawatku yang sakit.

Plok!

Tangan Kibum menyentuh dahiku. "Tidak panas, kenapa mukamu merah?"

"Aku malu."

"Malu? Kenapa malu? Biasanya juga tidak punya malu. Kenapa sekarang malu?"

Pedas. Kata-kata Kibum sepedas memakan cabai sebanyak lima kilo.

"Ah iya, Jae eonnie bagaimana? Kau ini, sudah tahu punya janji dengan kakakmu, kenapa masih menjemputku ke rumah?"

"Lebih baik aku menjemputmu, daripada mengantar Jae noona." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

**Siwon Pov End**

* * *

**Kibum Pov**

Senyum, Siwon tersenyum. Manis. Siwon terlihat manis saat tersenyum. Jantungku, kenapa lagi-lagi jantungku tidak karuan saat melihat Siwon begitu manis sekarang ini. Kalau ia memiliki senyum semanis ini, kenapa ia tidak pernah tersenyum?

"Senyummu manis." Pujiku.

"Benarkah? Tapi lebih manis kau."

BLUUUSH...

Apa dia sedang merayuku? Aduh.. wajahku terasa panas.

"Ehm, aku kembali duduk dulu. Proposalnya kutaruh di depan." Aku kembali duduk di kursiku.

"Kibummie, wajahmu merah. Kenapa?" tegur Eunhyuk.

"Ssst! Diamlah." Kataku.

Siwon maju kedepan dan menjelaskan tentang proposal yang kubuat. Gayanya berbicara di depan sangat berwibawa. Gesture terlihat keren. Tinggi, tegap, tampan, berwibawa, sempurna. Aku terus memperhatikan Siwon. Aku bahkan hampir tidak mendengarkan dengan seksama, yang menjadi pusat perhatianku hanya Siwon. Aku rasa, aku tertarik dengan Siwon.

Bel makan siang berderng. Aku merenggangkan otot tubuhku. Hari ini melelahkan juga. Eunhyuk mengeluarkan kotak bekal makan siangnya. Lho, kok ada dua. Pasti untuk Donghae seongsaenim.

"Kibummie aku mau makan bersama Hae. Kau ikut tidak?"

"Ani, kau saja." Tolakku halus. Kalau aku ikut, bisa-bisa aku hanya akan menjadi obat nyamuk diantara mereka. Diantara semua pasangan di sekolah. Mereka pasangan yang paling fenomenal. Tentu saja fenomenal, bagaiaman tidak, seorang guru menjadi kekasih muridnya sendiri.

"Kibum-ah, kau lapar?" tanya seseorang. Aku mendongak. Siwon.

"Tidak terlalu."

"Iya, kau lapar. Ayo ku traktir makan siang. Kau masih ingat janjiku, kan? Aku tidak terima penolakan." Siwon menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke kantin. Walaupun aku tidak menolak. Tapi aku juga masih tahu didir. Aku hanya memesan ramen dan segelas jus sebagai makan siangku.

"Yakin hanya itu?" tanya Siwon. Aku mengangguk. Siwon membawa pesanan kami kesebuah meja di dekat jendela. Saat sedang enak-enaknya makan, Jae eonnie kembali datang dengan lengkingan kerasnya.

"Aish, Noona. Apa lagi?" tanya Siwon tidak sabaran.

"Kau berani dengan Noona-mu, eoh? Hei, kenapa kau tidak pernah mentraktirku?"

"Yang ini spesial." Balas Siwon cuek.

"Spesial bagaimana? Apa bedanya Kibummie danganku? Ah, atau jangan-jangan kau menyukai Kibummie, ya?"

Secara bersamaan, aku dan Siwon mengentikan makan kami dan saling berpandangan sejenak.

"Noona, ikut aku sebentar." Siwon menarik Jae eonnie menjauh dari meja kami.

"Mwo? Mau kemana kita?"

Aku merasa Siwon seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apa ada hubungannya denganku?

**Kibum Pov End**

* * *

**Siwon Pov**

Aku menarik Jae noona sampai ke pintu kantin.

"Noona, aku akan melakukan semua yang Noona minta, bahkan mentraktir Noona sekalipun. Tapi tidak hari ini. Aku ada janji khusus." Terangku. Jae noona memangdangku penuh selidik. Tapi aku yakin ia sedang menyembunyikan sebuah seringaian disana.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Choi Siwon. Bagaimana perasaanmu pada Kibum? Kau menyukainya?"

"Ehm, itu. Ne, sepertinya begitu, Noona. Hehehe.."

"Kyaaa! Kau benar-benar menyukainya? Kyaaa!" Jae noona berteriak dan melompat senang. Aku sampai harus memegang lengan Jae noona agar berhenti melompat kegirangan. Jae noona memandangku dengan wajah kelewat bahagia.

"Baiklah, kau berjuang sana! Semangat, Siwon!" Jae noona meninggalkanku. Aku kembali ke dalam dan menghampiri Kibum di meja kami. Sial untukku, Kibum langsung memandangku tajam saat aku baru saja meletakkan pantatku di kursi.

"Aku penasaran dengan dirimu, Choi Siwon. Sepertinya ada yang kau sembunyikan tentang diriku."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Ayo makan lagi." Ujarku mencoba biasa saja. Kibum meletakkan sumpitnya dan memandangku seperti meminta sebuah perjelasan.

"Apa sebenarnya kau rencanakan? Menjadikanku asistenmu hanya agar aku bisa mendapatkan kuncirku lagi. Perlu diketahui Choi Siwon, itu benda berharga untukku. Itu pemberian nenekku. Dan sekarang, kembalikan kuncirku." Tagihnya.

"Dengar, Kibum, aku pasti akan mengembalikan kuncirmu. Tapi tidak sekarang." Jawabku.

"Jadi kau memanfaatkan aku untuk menjadi asistenmu, sementara aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan jasaku akan dibayar? Kau menyebalkan, Siwon. Ternyata aku salah menilaimu." Kibum meninggalkanku di kantin. Sebuah perasaan bersalah melandaku. Benarkah aku sudah keterlaluan? Sebaiknya aku bertanya pada Jae noona.

* * *

Saking terburu-burunya aku sampai melupakan tata krama membuka pintu. Tanpa permisi, aku langsung membuka pintu ruang OSIS, dan bukan sebuah pertanda baik untukku saat melihat Noona-ku sedang berciuman dengan Yunho hyung. Mengetahui ada seseorang yang masuk, Noona melepas ciumannya dan memandangku serba salah.

"Sejak kapan kau disana?" tanyanya berusaha biasa. Aku berlari menghampiri Noona-ku.

"Noona, eottokhae?" tanyaku.

"Mwo?"

"Kibum, dia marah padaku." akuku.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Yunho hyung dan Noona serempak.

Aku menceritakan semua yang Kibum katakan padaku. Tidak ada satu bagianpun yang terlewat atau ku ubah. Sama seperti yang terjadi. "Sekarang bagaimana, Noona?"

"Ya! Kau ini, terang saja dia menganggapmu begitu. Aku juga bingung harus bagaimana. Jika aku jadi Kibum, aku juga akan meyangka seperti itu." Kata Jae noona.

"Sebaiknya kau tenangkan pikiranmu dulu. Bertindak saat pikiranmu sedang kalut, tidak akan berujung baik. Coba cari dia ke kelasmu. Kau masih ada dua jam pelajaran lagi, kan?" saran Yunho hyung. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dengan lemas.

Dikelas, aku tidak menemukan Kibum. Menurut Eunhyuk, Kibum pulang lebih cepat, katanya ia sedang tidak enak badan. Aku tahu itu hanya alasan Kibum. Apa aku harus datang ke rumahnya. Ah, tidak. Jangan, Kibum pasti akan mengusirku, bahkan sebelum aku sempat menyentuh pintu pagarnya.

* * *

Aku merasa semangatku hari ini lenyap seketika. Aku hanya berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah yang mulai sepi dengan kepala tertundu. Jae noona sudah pulang sedari tadi dengan Yunho hyung. Aku memang sengaja pulang terlambat, karena aku masih memikirkan Kibum.

BUUUGH!

Aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Aku dan orang itu jatuh bersama.

"Siwon-ssi?"

"Donghae Seongsaenim?"

"Sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Donghae seongsaenim saat kami sudah berdiri lagi. Aku hanya diam. "Hei, kau ada masalah? Kalau memang begitu, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Aku, kan, wali kelasmu."

Benar begitu? Aku bisa menceritakan masalahku padanya.

"Ah, Hyukkie. Ne, aku sedikit terlambat. Ada yang harus kulakukan sebentar. Ne, chagi, aku akan segera kesana. Ne, kau tunggu saja. Mwo? Ani, jangan, tidak perlu. Ne. Anak pintar. Arraseo, saranghae." Kata Donghae seongsaenim di line telpon. Pasti menelpon Eunhyuk.

"Seongsaenim." Panggilku.

"Ne?"

"Aku... apa yang akan Seongsaenim lakukan agar gadis yang Seongsaenim suka tidak marah lagi pada Seongsaenim?" tanyaku.

"Kau bertengkar dengan pacarmu?"

"Ani, dia belum menjadi kekasihku."

"Begitu, ya. Kalau aku, akau akan membiarkannya dulu untuk beberapa saat. Untuk saat ini, pikiranmu dan pikiran gadis itu masih kacau. Kalian tidak akan menemukan jalan keluar jika bicara sekarang. Yang ada, kalian akan bentrok. Nanti, jika gadis itu sudah tenang, kau bicaralah dengannya." Nasehat Donghae seongsaenim.

"Apa itu juga yang Seongsaenim lakukan jika Eunhyuk marah pada Seongsaenim?"

"Kalau itu, aku punya trik 'khusus'. Ahahaha.. :D Kalau boleh tahu, siapa gadis itu?"

"Kim Kibum, Seongsaenim."

"Mwo?"

* * *

Sesuai saran Yunho hyung dan Donghae seongsaenim. Aku membiarkan Kibum sendiri dulu. Tapi jujur, aku lebih suka saat Kibum memarahiku atau galak padaku. Daripada hanya di diamkan seperti ini. Kibum hanya sesekali bicara padaku, itupun hanya "Siwon-shi, kau dipanggil Seongsaenim".

"Argh! Aku sudah tidak tahan!" pekikku frustasi.

"Apa?" tanya Jae noona.

"Aku tidak bisa begini terus!" aku berdiri dengan mengangkat kuas cat tinggi-tinggi.

"Ya! Jangan kau angkat tinggi-tinggi, cat-nya bisa menetes ke lantai!" pekik Yunho hyung. "Bisa kotor kantor gw."

"Hyung, aku akan memperjuangkannya, Hyung. Dukung aku!" lanjutku sambil melepas apronku. Aku sedang membuat hiasan untuk festival minggu depan bersama anggota OSIS lainnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau perjuangkan, Kuda?" tanya Jae noona.

"Cintaku, Noona." Sahutku kemudian berlari ke ruang guru.

**Siwon Pov End**

* * *

**Author Pov**

"Apa katanya tadi? Memperjuangkan cinta?" kata Jaejoong bingung.

"Boo, kau yakin dia adikmu?" tanya Yunho.

"Mollayo."

* * *

Siwon mendatangi Donghae di ruang guru, tapi sosok yang dicarinya tidak ada disana. Ia beralih menuju ke ruang laboratorium tempat Donghae biasa menghabiskan waktunya. Siwon mengetuk pelan pintu laboratorium sebelum masuk ke ruangan serba putih itu.

"Siwon, ada apa kau kemari? Bukankah kau membantu anggota OSIS membuat property festival?" tanya Donghae.

"Ada yang perlu saya bicarakan, Seongsaenim." Jawab Siwon.

"Duduklah." Donghae menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong didepannya. Siwon duduk di kursi yang Donghae tunjuk. "Jadi, ada apa?"

"Seongsaenim, saya sudah melakukan sesuai yang Seongsaenim sarankan. Saya membiarkan Kibum sendiri dulu. Tapi Kibum tak kunjung memberikan respon positive." Kata Siwon.

"Kau sudah mencoba bicara dengannya?" Siwon menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Dia selalu menghindari saya. Tapi, saya sudah punya sebuah cara!" lagi-lagi Siwon berdiri karena bersemangatnya. Donghae bahkan kaget karena tiba-tiba Siwon berdiri.

"Siwon-ah, duduklah, dulu." Donghae membantu Siwon duduk kembali. " Ceritakan padaku bagaimana rencanamu itu?"

Siwon menceritakan semua runtutan rencana yang akan ia lakukan. Siwon memilih hari festival untuk melaksanakan rencananya.

"Kau yakin ini berhasil?" tanya Donghae.

"Sangat! Bagaimana, Seongsaenim? Anda bersedia membantuku?" tanya Siwon penuh harap.

"Tentu saja! Ayo kita siapkan trap kita sekarang." Ujar Donghae sambil sedikit menyeringai.

**Author Pov End**

**TBC**

* * *

**RAEMI CURCOL AREA**

Nggak jadi Twoshoot, temen Mi tadi nyaranin dibuat threeshoot aja :D

jadi chap depan END!

**Snowysmiles** :: Annyeong chingu ^^ mian, chap ini nggak ada Kyumin, tapi adanya Yunjae :D mian kalo kemarin Appa cuma namanya aja yang numpang lewat :D

**RistaMbum** :: tentu dong chingu... mereka di WAJIB kan jadian :D

**Cho Yui Chan** :: dimana Kyuhyun emang gitu. tukang ngerecokin :D *di sate Kyu*

**MiWook** :: ne chingu,, ini udah di update. semoga suka ^^ waaah.. untuk itu, ditunggu aja ya chingu. nanti deh, sehabis Mi UTS, Mi usahain di update :)

**rikha-chan** :: kalo langsung jadian, nanti nggak ada DOOOR-nya dong :D

**The** :: ne chingu, gomawo ^^

**EvilKyeoptaKyuMin** :: Annyeong... ^^ panggil aja Mi kayak yang lainnya. kalau mau bisa ngobrol sama Mi, add aja fb Mi atau follow raemi_kim :)

**Seo Shin Young** :: hehehe.. gomawo udah baca chingu. ini udah update. semoga suka ^^

**wonniebummie** :: ne, gomawo chingu ^^

**Ichigobumchan** :: ne chingu, Mi imnida ^^ ini udah di update. semoga chingu suka.

**Oryzasativa** :: annyeong chingu.. ^^ nggak panjang sih. chap depan end :D hahaha... Kyuhyun emang cocok jadi adiknya si Kibum. waah.. kalo dibuat kyu ngejahilin nanti kayak di fict Mi yang lain dong :D

**VitaMinnieMin** :: hahaha.. :D lucu ya chingu? kalo ketawa jangan sambil makan, chingu. keselek entar :D ne, semoga disini Siwon masih kelihatan lucunya.

**DraRryLova** :: hahaha.. :D emang sengaja dibuat berbeda dari aslinya chingu. biar seru gitu :D

**Princess kyumin** :: ne chingu, gomawo.. ^^ ini udah di update, semoga suka :)

**EvilKyung** :: ne, dipanggil Mi gpp chingu :) yang lain juga manggilnya gitu :D ne, nanti habis UTS pasti aku lanjutin :D

**Kim ji yoen** :: gomawo chingu ^^ request di tampung dulu.. :D

**Choikyuhae** :: nah lho? kenapa nggak mau punya guru seganteng dan sekeren Donghae? Mi aja mau :D

**ShippoChan** :: ne chingu.. ini udah update, semoga suka ^^

nah, terakhir, Mi mau tebak-tebakkan sama Readers,

kalo bener, awal bulan di lamar sama bias masing-masing :D

pertanyaannya cuma satu, siapa ortunya Kyuhyun sama Kibum.

nah, gampang, kan?

wanna review now? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle** :: A Little Thing Called Love

**Main Cast** :: Choi Siwon / Kim Kibum

**Other Cast** :: Kyumin, Haehyuk, Yunjae

**Author :**: Kang Rae Mi / Arika Hwang

Annyeong... ada yang meninggu Mi? harus ada :D mian kemarin nggak update, soalnya Mi UTS. Ya ampun, UTS-nya lumayan bikin pusing :D tapi nggak apa-apa. Mi bisa melewatinya. hahaha..

typo(s) bertebaran, cerita nggak wajar dan bikin histeris :D

seperti biasa, nggak nggak suka sama fict ini, OUT! :D

at last, HAPPY READING ^_^

.

**A LITTLE THING CALLED LOVE  
**

**CHAPTER 3**

.

.

**Siwon pov**

"Sekarang, untuk langkah awalnya, kumpulkan bala tentara kita. Yunho dan Jaejoong ada di ruangan ketua OSIS, kan?" kata Donghae seongsaenim sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Ani, mereka sedang berada di ruang kantor OSIS, waeyo?"

"Kumpulkan mereka diruangan Yunho. Kita rapat disana." Suruh Donghae seongsaenim. Aku mengangguk dan keluar dari laboratorium.

* * *

Sudah sejak setengah jam lalu aku, Yunho hyung, dan Jae noona menunggu Donghae seongsaenim di ruangan Yunho hyung. Dan kau tahu rasanya satu ruangan dengan pasangan paling hot di sekolah, menyebalkan. Aku serasa seperti obat nyamuk bakar saja. Sementara mereka asyik bermesra-mesraan. Tak begitu lama, Donghae seongsaenim datangan bersama... Eunhyuk? Lah, kenapa dia malah mengajak pacarnya. Aish, sekarang aku benar-benar berevolusi menjadi obat nyamuk bakar yang tampan.

"Maaf, kami lama." Ujar Donghae seongsaenim.

"Gwaenchana, Seongsaenim. Kalau boleh tahu, ada apa Seongsaenim mengumpulkan kami disini?" tanya Yunho hyung sopan. Kami semua duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan Yunho hyung.

"Sebelumnya, kau sudah tahu hubungan adikmu dengan Kibum, Jaejoong-ssi?" tanya Seongsaenim.

"Ne, saya tahu. Bahkan dia sering merecoki saya karena hal ini. Apa kali ini juga berhubungan dengan Kibum?" sahut Noona.

"Ne, adikmu yang mengaku tampan dan jenius ini, sedang frustasi karena Kibum mendiamkannya. Dan sekarang ia memiliki sebuah rencana untuk membuat Kibum kembali padanya."

"Oh, ya? Rencana apa?" Noona melirik padaku.

"Begini..." aku mulai menjelaskan. Semua yang hadir mendengarkan dengan seksama. Bahkan sesekali Jae noona terpekik kaget. Entah karena ia merasa rencanaku terlalu jenius, atau ia memang senang histeris.

"Tapi, kita kekurangan orang untuk rencana pertamanya, Siwon-ah." Kata Eunhyuk.

"Memangnya masih kurang, Eunhyukkie?" tanyaku.

"Ne, menurutku, kurang dua orang."

"Lalu kau mau merekrut siapa?"

"Kyuhyun dan Sungmin." Jawabnya mantab. Kyuhyun? Siapa Kyuhyun?

"Siapa Kyuhyun?"

"Dia adik laki-laki Kibum, sekarang Kyuhyun masih bersekolah di SJ Junior High School." Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Memangnya dia akan mau?" tanya Jae noona.

"Tentu saja. Kan, kita akan mengajak Sungmin. Kyuhyun itu sudah lama menyukai Sungmin."

"Tapi siapa yang akan membujuknya, Hyukkie?" tanya Seongsaenim.

"Aku bisa. Aku kenal dekat dengannya. Tidak akan sulit mengajaknya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Eunhyuk-ah, bisa kau bujuk Sungmin juga?" tanya Yunho hyung.

"Tidak masalah, Oppa." Sahut Eunhyuk.

"Kalau begitu, masalah peralatan lainnya, serahkan padaku." kata Jae noona. Sudah ditetapkan, minggu depan aku bisa mendapatkan Kibum kembali. Hahaha... Kibum, I got you :D

**Siwon Pov End**

* * *

**Kibum Pov**

Aku sedang mengecat papan menu untuk festival minggu depan bersama Sungmin. Sesuai proposal yang kuajukan, kelas kami membuat sebuah cafe cosplay untuk memeriahkan festival. Kalau ingat festival, aku jadi teringat Siwon. Sudah lama aku dan Siwon tidak berhubungan. Itu karena aku dan Siwon sedang bermasalah. Salahnya kenapa tidak mau jujur padaku. Apa susahnya. Aku melirik ponselku yang kuletakkan disampingku. Layarnya hitam, tandanya tidak ada pesan atau telfon yang masuk. Aku merindukan saat Siwon mengirimiku pesan dengan kata-kata yang manis. Aku merindukan senyuman Siwon yang kulihat sebelum aku bertengkar dengannya.

"Kibummie? Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Sungmin.

"Gwaenchana, Min-ah." Jawabku.

"Benarkah? Kau terlihat lesu sekali, Kibummie. Kenapa? Ada masalah? Kau bisa bercerita padaku." tawarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ehm.. itu, aku..."

"Kau bertengkar dengan Siwon, ya?"

"Eh? Kok kau bicara begitu?"

"Habis, kau terlihat murung sejak kembali dari makan siang bersama Siwon beberapa hari lalu. Jadi aku benar?"

Aku mengangguk lemah.

"Kibummie, kau menyukainya, ya?"

Eh? Aku, menyukai Siwon? Aku kembali menerawang saat-saat aku bersama Siwon. Dan dadaku berdebar sedikit lebih keras. Tanpa sadar, aku memegang dadaku dan mengangguk. Ya, aku menyukai Siwon. Tapi aku malu mengatakannya. Apalagi, aku yang pertama marah padanya.

"Kibummie, jangan malu untuk jujur. Kau bisa mulai dengan mencoba dengan berbaikan dengan Siwon." Saran Sungmin.

"Aku malu."

"Tidak perlu malu. Pelan-pelan saja, ne?" aku mengangguk lagi. Aku ingin kembali berbaikan dengan Siwon. Tapi apa bisa? Apa Siwon mau memaafkanku. Aku sudah terlalu lama bersikap dingin padanya. Bagaimana kalau sekarang Siwon malah membenciku.

**Kibum Pov End**

* * *

**Author Pov**

Sungmin menyusuri koridor sekolahnya yang mulai sepi seorang diri. Sebenarnya tadi Kibum sudah mengajaknya pulang bersama. Hanya saja ia harus menemui seseorang di taman belakang sekolah.

"Minnie!" Sungmin berhenti kala telinganya mendengar sebuah panggilan. Sungmin menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae berjalan kearahnya.

"Minnie, kau ada waktu? Ada yang perlu ku bicarakan denganmu." Kata Eunhyuk.

"Sekarang?"

"Terserah padamu."

"Baiklah. Kita bicara di restoran Umma-ku saja, ya?"

Senyum Eunhyuk mengembang. "Tunjukkan kami jalannya."

* * *

Sungmin manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Donghae. Seharusnya ini tugas Eunhyuk. Tapi ketika mencium bau sop miso yang harum, perut Eunhyuk tidak bisa berkompromi. Jadilah, Donghae yang menjelaskan semuanya. Sungmin menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Eunhyuk memandang Sungmin penuh harap dengan tetap memakan sopnya.

"Baiklah, aku mau ikut. Demi Kibummie." Jawab Sungmin. Eunhyuk senang mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Saking senaknya, Eunhyuk sampai hampir menjerit. Beruntung mulutnya penuh dengan miso, jadi sulit untuknya berteriak.

Setelah dari restoran Sungmin, pasangan yang dinobatkan sebagai pasangan paling fenomenal ini beranjak menuju sekolah Kyuhyun. Berhubung Kyuhyun seorang siswa kelas tiga, jadilah ia sering mendapat tambahan belajar oleh gurunya. Yang berarti mundurnya jam pulang sekolahnya.

Eunhyuk sibuk mengamati gerbang sekolah Kyuhyun dari dalam mobil Donghae. Tak berapa lama, bunyi khas bel sekolah mulai terdengar. Dan berhamburanlah berbagai macam anak manusia keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Termasuk Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk membuka jendela mobil Donghae lebar-lebar dan melongokkan badannya melalui jendela itu. "KYUHYUN!" panggilnya ke Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berhenti karena merasa seseorang memanggilnya. Ia celingukan mencari si pemanggil.

"Ya! Dibelakang sini!" seru Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun berbalik dan melihat Eunhyuk yang melambai padanya. Ia menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Annyeong, Noona." Sapanya sopan. Kyuhyun sedikit melirik ke dalam mobil. "Nuguna, Noona?" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Namjachinguku." Jawab Eunhyuk bangga. "Kyu, kami butuh bantuanmu. Kau tahu ada yang sedang menyukai Kibum?"

"Lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Nah, namja itu ingin mengatakan perasaannya pada Kibum minggu depan. Dan kami butuh bantuanmu."

"Beri aku satu alasan untuk menerima permintaanmu, Noona."

"Kebahagiaan Kibum." Jawab Eunhyuk cepat. "Kibum aneh setelah ia ada sedikit masalah dengan namja itu. Ayolah, bantu kami."

"Apa imbalannya?"

"Aish! Anak ini benar-benar. Minggir." Eunhyuk membuka pintu mobil Donghae dan menyeret Kyuhyun menjauh dari mobil Donghae. "Dengar, aku tahu kau menyukai Sungmin. Asal kau tahu, ya. Sungmin ikut dalam rencana ini. Kalau kau ikut, kau bisa bertemu Sungmin."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Ne, ne, aku percaya." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Bagus. Kalau ada rapat, akan ku hubungi kau. Jangan sampai Kibum tahu. Kalau sampai Kibum tahu, kupastikan kau berakhir sebelum kau bisa mengucapkan nama lengkap Sungmin. Sampai jumpa." Eunhyuk berlalu kembali ke mobil Donghae.

_Dia menakutkan_, batin Kyuhyun.

* * *

Hari yang dinanti tiba. Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah menjemput Kyuhyun di tempat yang dijanjikan dan mambawanya ke sekolah tanpa diketahui Kibum. Sungmin juga sudah berhasil menyelinap dari acara festival dan berada di kantor Yunho, tempat semua berkumpul. Donghae sengaja menutup rapat tirai ruangan Yunho dan mengunci pintunya. Jaejoong sibuk mendandani Siwon untuk acara puncak. Eunhyuk dibantu Donghae memilihkan kostum yang akan dikenakan olehnya, Kyuhyun, Jaejoong, Yunho, dan Sungmin.

"Eonnie, kostummu kuletakkan di meja, ne? Sudah kuberi nama." Kata Eunhyuk sambil meletakkan kostum Jaejoong di meja.

"Ne, letakkan disana, nanti ku ambil sendiri, tolong siapkan pakaian Siwon. Sebentar lagi dia selesai. Kemudian, Kyuhyun, apa kau sudah ganti baju?" cerocos Jaejoong.

"Sudah, Noona." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kemari. Yun, kau cepat ganti baju dengan Donghae seongsaenim. Sungmin, nanti bantu aku merias mereka sedikit. Hyuk, jangan lupa siapkan dirimu sendiri." Instruksi Jaejoong. Dengan cepat semua orang mengikuti perintah Jaejoong. Kyuhyun mengantri dibelakang Siwon, Yunho dan Donghae menyabet kostum mereka dan berlalu ke kamar mandi yang ada di ruangan itu. Setelah selesai memoles wajah Siwon, Jaejoong ganti memoles wajah Kyuhyun. Sungmin membantu Siwon memakai kostumnya sebelum ia berganti pakaian bersama Eunhyuk di bilik yang sudah Jaejoong dan Yunho siapkan kemarin sore. Sejam kemudian semua siap. Perasaan gugup tentu melanda mereka, apalagi Siwon. Tapi dengan keyakinan mereka segera bergerak. Yunho memberikan sebuah jubah berkerudung berwarna hitam pada Siwon.

"Pakailah ini untuk menutupi dirimu." Kata Yunho. Siwon menerima jubah pemberian Yunho. Mereka keluar bersamaan. Bedanya, Siwon berbelok ke arah lapangan, sedangkan sisanya berbelok ke arah kelas Kibum.

* * *

Cafe cosplay buatan kelas Kibum ternyata lumayan diminati. Kibum sedang mencatat sebuah pesanan di sebuah meja, sampai tiba-tiba pintu kelasnya diketuk secara brutal oleh enam orang berpakaian serba mencolok. Kibum tak bisa menahan keterkejutan terlebih saat ia melihat adiknya ada diantara orang-orang itu. Semua orang yang ada di kelas itu memandang kaget kearah enak orang yang sedang meliuk-liukkan tubuh mereka.

Eunhyuk maju tiga langkah kedepan dan mulai bernyanyi

**bomyeon bolsurok, jeong I ganeun saram. Bomyeon bolsurok, useum naneun saram.**

Kini gantian Donghae yang maju mengenggam tangan Eunhyuk sementara Yunjae dan Kyumin sibuk berdansa berdua.

**dangshin gwa isseul ttaen, haengbok hajima. Hajiman naegedo geokjeong isseo yo.**

Sungmin maju diantara kedua pasangan itu dan mulai bernyanyi.

**dangshineun naege gwa bunhan saram ijiman. Hajiman neomu bbareul geon shireo.**

Mereka berkumpul dan membuat gerakan seperti mengetuk. Kyuhyun bernyanyi.

**tok ttok ttok, nae maeume nokeureul haejwo yo. Naneun ajik junbiga andwaesseo yo.**

Mereka kembali berkumpul dan membuat gerakan mengetuk. Jaejoong maju bernyanyi.

**ttok ttok ttok, ttok ttok ttok, naye sarama. Sarangye nokeu, haejwo yo.**

Setelah Jaejoong bernyanyi. Mereka maju mendekati Kibum dengan gerakan badan meliuk. Kibum sedikit ngeri kala teman-temannya mendekatinya. Terutama Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk mendekatinya dengan gumy smile tersemat di wajahnya. Walau biasanya terlihat manis, entah mengapa sekarang terlihat aneh.

"Ka-kalian mau ap-pa?" tanya Kibum gugup saat teman-temannya semakin dekat.

"Tangkap dia!" komando Jaejoong. Dengan cepat gerombolan itu mengerubuti Kibum dan menangkap Kibum. Setelah tertangkap mereka segera membawa Kibum pergi ke tengah-tengah lapangan dan meninggalkan yeojya manis itu sendirian disana. Karena merasa malu, Kibum berniat kembali ke kelasnya saja. Tapi baru saja ia berbalik, nyanyian sebuah suara membuatnya berhenti dan berbalik lagi.

Siwon. Disana Siwon berdiri sambil memandangnya.

**Baby naege baby naui dunune**

**Neo hanamani sara sumsuineun de  
**

**Geunde wae ireohke noemu nado meongose na heullo**

**nimkin che (jeomjeom meolleo jine)  
**

**Ne saraminde (geu nuga mworahaedo)  
**

**Neon nae yejande (keuge euichyeodo)  
**

**Neomanisseumyeon I'll be OK  
**

**Ijen naega neol jigyeo julke  
**

**Baby you know because**

Siwon berjalan mendekati Kibum sambil bernyanyi. Membuat debaran jantung Kibum semakin tidak karuan.

**I wanna love you I can't live without you  
**

**Du nuneul gamgo nae du soneul jabgu  
**

**I wanna have you I really need you  
**

**Jigeum idaero modeungeol beoryeodugo  
**

**I wanna love you I can't live without you  
**

**Neon geujeo naegero dagaseo myeondwae  
**

**I wanna have you nae modeungeol julke  
**

**Ijeneun neoege yaksokhalke**

Siwon sampai di depan Kibum. Tangannya meraih tangan Kibum kemudian menariknya dan memeluk pinggang ramping Kibum. Tiba-tiba keluarlah, Donghae dan Eunhyuk menggunakan kostum yang berbeda dari kostum awal mereka. Pasangan itu mulai bernyanyi, sedangkan Siwon malah mengajak Kibum berdansa bersamanya.

**Keu sarami mwondae neoljikkyeo bulsubakke  
**

**Neol kidaril su bakke No deoisang andwae  
**

**Neol deryeowa yahaegeuwa neun eorulliji anneun neoreul  
**

**Naesaraminde (naesaraminde yeah)  
**

**Neon nae yeoja inde (neon nae yoeja inde)  
**

**Neomanisseumyeon I'll be OK  
**

**Ijen naega neol jikyeojulke  
**

**Baby you know because**

Sambil bernyanyi, Siwon melepas dansanya dan memutar tubuh Kibum di depan kemudian meraupnya lagi.

**I wanna love you I can't live without you  
**

**Du nuneul gamgo nae du soneul jabgu  
**

**I wanna have you I really need you  
**

**Jigeum idaero modeungeol beoryeodugo  
**

**I wanna love you I can't live without you  
**

**Neon geujeo naegero dagaseo myeondwae  
**

**I wanna have you nae modeungeol julke  
**

**Ijeneun neoege yaksokhalke**

Donghae dan Eunhyuk kembali bernyanyi, tapi kali ini dengan rap.

**Yo Excuse me Mr.  
**

**Hwanalgyeotgata jombikyeo naega meonjeo geunyeoui yeopjariroda  
**

**Gaseogettji jeonjeonhi so set back  
**

**Girl's mine niga mwondae uri sarangesundaego  
**

**Nyeoui nunege marhae neon nawa hamkke hakilwonhae  
**

**Girl's mine  
**

**Neonjugeott dakkae eonado geunyel gatjil mothae  
**

**Ijeneun nae soneul jama  
**

**Adwae jebal naegerulwa  
**

**Naega neol deo saranghae  
**

**Naega neol jikkyeojulke  
**

**Modeungeol da gajyeodo  
**

**Neo eobsin andwaeneunde**

Sungmin dan Jaejoong menaburi confetti warna-warni dari lantai dua gedung sekolah mereka. Suasana festival yang awalnya ramai menjadi semakin ramai. Pertunjukan yang dibuat Siwon mengundang banyak mata untuk melihat. Tak terkecuali para guru. Kini tak hanya Siwon yang bernyanyi, Donghae dan Eunhyuk juga ikut bernyanyi bersamaan dengan terbentangnya banner besar bertuliskan "SARANGHAEYO KIM KIBUM" yang dibentangkan Kyuhyun dan Yunho dari beranda gedung laboratorium.

**I wanna love you I can't live without you  
**

**Du nuneul gamgo nae du soneul jabgu  
**

**I wanna have you I really need you  
**

**Jigeum idaero modeungeol beoryeodugo  
**

**I wanna love you I can't live without you  
**

**Neon geujeo naegero dagaseo myeondwae  
**

**I wanna have you nae modeungeol julke  
**

**Ijeneun neoege yaksokhalke**

Selesai. Siwon mengakhiri pertunjukannya dengan memberikan hormat. Semua penonton memberi tepuk tangan riuh. Siwon mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena bernyanyi. Setelah dirasa nafasnya mulai stabil, Siwon mundur dua langkah.

"Kim Kibum." Panggilnya.

"Ne?"

"Maaf, kemarin aku membuatmu marah. Maaf, jika aku terlihat seperti mempermainkanmu. Sebenarnya, aku menahan kuncir rambutmu karena aku ingin kau dekat denganku. Sejak dulu, aku sudah menyukaimu. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu bagaimana supaya aku dekat denganmu. Kuputuskan untuk mengganggumu agar bisa dekat denganmu." Jelas Siwon.

"Dan?" tanya Kibum.

"Dan berhasil. Bahkan aku bisa melihat senyumanmu yang manis. Itu sungguh anugrah untukku. Sampai pada akhirnya kau marah karena merasa kutipu dan aku mulai kehilangan senyumanmu. Yang ingin kukatakan adalah, maafkan aku, dan... saranghae." Tutup Siwon.

Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Yunho menyoraki Siwon di ikuti semua orang yang menonton. Kibum tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Saat Siwon pergi darinya, ia juga merasa kehilangan senyuman Siwon. Ia merasa kurang bersemangat.

"Si-Siwon-ah." Panggil Kibum.

"Ne?"

"Aku memaafkanmu. Dan..." Kibum menggantung kalimatnya, membuat jantung Siwon semakin berdebar kencang. Siwon menunduk memandang lapangan sekolah.

"Dan... Nado saranghae." Sebuah jawaban meluncur dari bibir Kibum. Siwon mengangkat wajahnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ia memandang wajah Kibum yang tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Jeongmalyo?" tanya Siwon memastikan.

"Pernah aku berbohong padamu?" tanya Kibum. Siwon menggeleng lemah kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"YEEEAAAYYY!" teriaknya sambil melompat meninju langit. Ia tak kuasa menahan segala luapan perasaan senangnya. Kibum terkikik melihat kelakuan Siwon. Siwon memandang Kibum dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. "Boleh?" tanyanya.

Kibum hanya mengedikkan bahu. Sedetik kemudian, tubuh mungilnya diraup ke dalam pelukan hangat Siwon. Ia tertawa bersama dengan Siwon. Ia begitu bahagia sekarang. Hujan confetti dan teriakan riuh semakin terasa. Sungguh hari ini adalah hari paling berharga bagi Kibum dan Siwon.

* * *

**Omake**

"Sudah, ayo sana!" Donghae mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar maju. Tak hanya dirinya, Yunho dan Siwon jug ikut mendorong maju tubuh Kyuhyun. sementara yeojyachingu mereka menonton dari belakang. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

"Tapi aku takut." Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Sudah maju sana!" desis Yunho sambil mendorong punggung Kyuhyun keras-keras agar masuk ke kelas Kibum. Kyuhyun berhasil masuk. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Ketiga pasangan itu mengepalkan tangan memberi semangat. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan maju kedepan.

"Sss-Su-Sungmin noona." Panggilnya pada Sungmin.

"Ne, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ehm... anu, itu... aku... aku..."

Kyuhyun kembali memandang kebelakang meminta bantuan. Yunjae, Haehyuk, dan Sibum couple mengibaskan tangan mereka menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk terus maju.

"Itu, apa akhir minggu ini Noona sibuk?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Aku tidak sibuk, Kyu. Waeyo?" jawab Sungmin.

"Anu, apa Noona mau pergi ke taman hiburan bersamaku?" ajak Kyuhyun.

"Ne, aku mau."

Jawaban Sungmin melegakan dada Kyuhyun, termasuk semua orang yang menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Kyuhyun segera berterimakasih dan berlari menemui para pendukungnya.

"Aku berhasil!" seru Kyuhyun. Mereka segera memeluk Kyuhyun dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Eh, tapi, kau sudah mempersiapkan pakaian untuk kencan belum, Kyu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Eh? Belum, Noona." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Ayo kita cari pakaian untukmu!" Jaejoong segera menyeret Kyuhyun keluar dari sekolah di ikuti Eunhyuk, Kibum, dan kekasih mereka. Tentu saja, karena namja itu tidak ingin yeojya mereka luput dari pandangan mereka. Haah.. sebuah hal kecil yang disebut CINTA...

**THE END**

* * *

**RAEMI CURCOL AREA**

Annyeong... seperti janji Mi, ini last chapternya.

gimana? sesuai harapan kah?

Mi menambahkan dua lagu dari Abang Suju yang judulnya Knock Knock Knock dan I Wanna Love You (ini favorite gw)

oh iya, berhubung kayaknya Mi itu magnae disini, alias yang paling bontot, kalau review jangan dipanggil 'eonnie' deh :D

panggil aja Mi, atau saeng, atau chingu, atau Rae, atau apalah sesuka chingu.. :D

sekarang Mi mau bales review dulu :D ternyata reders pada bisa jawab pertanyaan dari Mi ya :D

**Kim ji yoen** :: annyeong chingu ^^b haha! oke chingu, chingu dilamar Bum oppa, aku dilamar yesung :D

**Ichigobumchan** :: annyeong ^^ jarang2 kan lihat kuda ganteng menggalau #plak! :D nah, chingu ini udah di update. semoga suka ya :D

**YeWookBaby aka SMD** :: annyeong chingu ^^ ne, gomawo udah baca fict ku :D

**chagyumin** :: ne chingu, gomawo udah baca ^^

**wonniebummie** :: hahaha.. :D kalau gemes, cubit aja pipinya chingu :d #plak! ne, udah aku update, nih. semoga suka

**Oryzasativa** :: chingu, itu nama kamu, nama ilmiahnya padi kan? wooow, keren ^^b kalau fict yang kyuhyun jahilin itu bukan fict sibum, tapi Yunjae :D cari aja deh di akun ku. ada kok. satu2nya yang judulnya bahasa indonesia :D

**MiWook** :: seratus buat chingu. yeeeyy! *potong tumpeng*

**Jeng Kyura** :: waah... chingu kena sindrom histerius ya? #plak! bacanya sampe teriak2 :D ne, semoga update-an kali ini sesuai harapan :D

**The** :: apa ya rencananya? rencanya itu *TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT* (disensor) :D

**rikha-chan** :: hahaha.. :D DOOOR itu apa ya? hmm? enaknya apa? :D mau si siwon + donghae jadi epil pun, tetep epilan si kyupil kok :D

**bumhanyuk** :: bersakit-sakit dulu chingu.. nanti dapet enaknya :D

**ShippoChan** :: ini udah panjang belum? *ngukur pake meteran* :D semoga suka chingu :D

**Choikyuhae** :: Kyuhyun itu masih kelas tiga SMP, sedang Kibum kelas satu SMA :)

**Seo Shin Young** :: ne chingu, ini udah di update, semoga suka :D

**Princess kyumin** :: seratus buat chingu :D lha chingu, kalau min oppa ngelamar kamu, Kyupil sama siapa?

**RistaMbum** :: ne chingu, ini udah update. semoga suka ^^

terakhir, wanna review now? :)


End file.
